1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of data communication with various apparatuses, a data processing method, a storage medium storing computer-readable programs, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Devices such as personal computers (PC), printers, scanners, digital copying machines and digital cameras are now widely used and networks such as LAN's are prevailing. Under such circumstances, needs of sharing a printer, a modem or an image reader on a network are increasing. By sharing devices such as printers and scanners on the network, the environment that various devices can be used on the network has been established.
However, a method of combining devices to realize a particular function such as a copy function to be realized by a combination of a scanner and a printer or a combination of a digital copying machine and a scanner, is not available in some cases. Even if such a method is made available, specific devices are required or only devices of a particular kind can be used. Devices capable of being applied to general use are not known.
When a user sets a combination of devices to realize a particular function, if the user cannot grasp all option units and expansion functions of each device, there is a possibility that the performance of each device cannot be demonstrated most effectively, the user cannot set each device as desired, or the user may abandon to set each device as desired. For example, in the case of a digital copying machine, such option units include an automatic document feeder (ADF), a sorter, a sheet cassette, a sheet deck and the like, and such expansion functions include a page layout function, a two-face printing function, a bookbinding function, an OHP printing function, a staple function, a stamp function and the like. Each device shared by users is installed in many cases at a remote site in a network environment. Even if devices have the same fundamental function, in many cases some devices have some expansion functions whereas other devices don't have such expansion functions. It is therefore difficult for a remote side user to grasp information of these devices in the network environment by using a list display form. Even if the network environment can meet various needs of users, the system may not be utilized most effectively because users cannot grasp the system. In order to solve these possible problems, a user interface easy to use has been desired to date.
It has also been desired not only to realize a particular function by a combination of devices, but also to meet various complicated and sophisticated needs of users under advancement of techniques. For example, a function together with composite image processing provided by a user computer is desired. Therefore, an excellent user interface easy to use in dealing with an image processing request from users has also been desired.